This invention relates to guitars, and, more particularly, to an improved adjustable bridge for guitars.
Guitar bridges are important in assuring proper intonation of the guitar strings, as well as for eliminating string buzzing and improving playability. Proper intonation is possible only when the distance from the nut to the bridge remains constant. Buzzing and playability are determined by the distance of the strings from the fretboard, and the spacing apart of the strings across the fretboard. Only when all of these distances are accurately fixed can the guitar produce its optimum sound.
Adjustable bridges are available for increasing or decreasing the distance from the nut to the bridge, for intonation purposes. Also, such bridges can be adjusted for raising or lowering the strings above the fretboard. However, there is not available an adjustable bridge for easily and accurately adjusting the strings in all three directions, namely, up and down the fretboard, toward and away from the fretboard, and across the fretboard.